Un Instante
by los principes de la magia
Summary: *universo alterno*...esta es mi historia favorita... se las recomiendo...


_**Un**__**i**__**nstante**__**…**_

_Los accidentes son hechos que no han sido planificados y que tienen como resultado consecuencias inesperadas. ¿Alguna vez has sufrido un accidente? Pues yo si… y uno realmente desagradable…_

Dos colitas de cabello dorado se movían de un lado para otro, mientras la niña corría sonriendo agitando aquellos bucles que su madre había intentado acomodar en aquel dichoso peinado. Sus ojos brillaban al ver aquel atardecer pero algo en su tierno corazón infantil le decía que era la primera y última vez que vería aquel espectáculo natural.

Su madre la miraba desde lejos, expectante, con sus ojos color miel que su hija había heredado enigmáticamente; ella nunca lo hubiera pensado, la pequeña era el calco de su padre y realmente no parecía su hija. Aquella noche ella estaba segura que algo cambiaria su vida para siempre, pero esperaba y deseaba que ese algo no fuera algo que se vinculase con ella o su adorada hija. Yo la veía meditando pero nunca pensé que esas cosas pasaran por su mente, y menos que hubiera tenido el mismo sueño que yo tuve.

Matías fue quien la saco de sus pensamientos y le advirtió que ya iban a salir de regreso a sus hogares, a pesar de que ya fuera bien entrada la noche y que estuvieran bastante cansados. Al principio me asuste al ver el respingo que pego al escuchar la voz masculina llamándole y diciendo que fuera a buscar a Tati para que esta buscara sus cosas y partieran rumbo a casa; pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su gran sonrisa despreocupada mientras que alzaba a la pequeña Tatiana en brazos e intentaba acomodar los bucles de la pequeña, mientras que la niña cerraba sus ojos melosos para rendirse ante el sueño. ¿Acaso no le preocupaba el futuro?

Si ella había tenido el mismo sueño que yo entonces no podía hacer aquello, no podía permitirlo, debía cambiarlo. Me dispuse a preguntarle porque lo hacía, pero cuando me acerque para hacerlo fue como si ella me hubiera leído la mente… se paro frente a mí y sonrió, antes de decir aquello por lo cual habíamos discutido más de una vez:

-No intentes detenerme con tus tontas supersticiones, -me dijo con voz autoritaria- tú sabes que no creo en eso. No puede ocurrir eso ya que no tengo mi destino escrito y nadie puede decidir que nos ocurra algo cuando sabemos a la perfección que nada nos ocurrirá- fue tal mi asombro al escucharla hablar que no me moleste en disimularlo, a tal punto que ella se puso seria antes de continuar- la verdad es que yo te agradezco que me hayas aconsejado, que me hayas ayudado, pero yo soy quien tomo las decisiones y por eso quiero que sepas muy bien que no me voy a retractar. Por lo tanto si mi decisión te parece errada te voy a pedir que por favor no viajes con nosotros, no podría aguantar tus sermones durante todo el camino. Asique hasme el favor y no me tortures con tu filosofía y tus creencias de antaño.

Yo me sentí realmente dolido por lo que me había dicho pero no iba a cambiar de opinión, no cuando la pequeña Tati estaba en medio de esa discusión. No lo hacía por Florencia, sino que lo hacía por Niki, lo hacía por Tatiana Nicole Hernández González, por aquella inocente criaturita de apenas 2 años de edad. Aquel ángel que merecía una vida plena y no un final como al que la arriesgaba su madre en aquellos momentos. Me mantuve en mi posición y mire con desaprobación a María Florencia por lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así no le roge, no le reproche y no le negué que hiciera lo que hacía. Pero tampoco la acompañe en ese viaje que desaprobaba… solo me mantuve firme y vi al automóvil desaparecer de mi vista sobre aquella ruta desolada.

Una ligera esperanza era todo lo que tenía mi corazón… solo esa inútil esperanza de que el sueños solo fuera eso, solo un sueño, nada de predicciones. Me quede allí hasta no ver más las luces del auto que se llevaba a lo más importante para mí en ese momento. Suspire resignado. Solo me di cuenta de lo entrada que estaba la noche cuando el viento ajito mi larga cabellera dorada platinada. Mis ojos de color azul Francia intentaron localizar a la pequeña de ojos miel pero no había nada, sentí frio en el alma y roge que no fuera lo que estaba pensando que había sido.

Me di vuelta y me dirigí hacía el hogar donde se encontraban las demás personas cuando el viento le entrego un susurro a mi oído, un susurro que me helo la sangre…

Era una risita, una risita infantil, seguida por la frase que mas me había gustado escuchar de su dulce voz infantil:

-¡¡¡te quiero mucho!!! ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho! Y que nunca se te olvide…

Luego de eso me gire y vi lo que mas temía, la pequeña estaba parada frente a mí y me sonreía. Primero estaba exactamente igual a como estaba antes de subirse a aquel automóvil que la había alejado de mi, pero cuando parpadeé me horrorice frente a su figurita…

Su pelo estaba suelto pero lleno de un líquido color escarlata, su rostro cortado, sus bracitos desgarrados y todo su vestido ensangrentado y desgarrado. Aun así sonreía pero su figura era translucida y espectral. Estire mi brazo asia ella pero mi cuerpo temblaba asique desistí. Ella sonrió más ampliamente y yo me quebré. Unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y ella solo sonrió tristemente.

-perdón…-fue la única palabra que pude articular, hasta que logre hablar sin quedarme sin aire- …perdón, mi deber era protegerte y no lo logre… soy… soy el peor…-pero no pude continuar, ella me detuvo colocando un dedo sobre mis labios y yo quede anonadado…

- fuiste el mejor ángel guardián que pude haber tenido, no fue tu culpa, tu no podías intervenir, no esta vez…- su sonrisa fue lo último que vi antes que empezara a desvanecerse- recuerda que te quiero mucho, recuérdalo siempre, porque través algún día te vuelva a ver…

Cuando ella ya no estaba más presente rompí a llorar, no podía parar, me abrace a mí mismo y me cubrí con mis alas, sabía que nadie más me veria, que podía llorar en paz y desahogar mi pena. No sé cuánto tiempo pase así…solo sé que eso jamás lo olvidare ni me lo perdonare… en mi mente, en mis eternos recuerdos siempre recordare cuando le falle a mi pequeña de ojos melosos, cuando no la pude proteger… siempre lo recordare, que no la pude salvar de aquel camión, que la deje ir a pesar de mi premonición… nunca me perdonare haberla dejado morir en aquel accidente… nunca…

_Valora lo que tiene pues nunca sabes si un simple accidente te lo pude quitar…_

**Aclaraciones: esta historia la realice para un trabajo de lengua castellana para mi colegio****…****originalmente no era un fic pero luego de realizarla sentí que el personaje se asemejaba a yue y por lo tanto lo subí como un fic de un universo alterno****…**** espero que les guste****…**

**Los quiero mucho****…**

**Nos vemos pronto****…**

*******(=kiki=)*******


End file.
